The Prepare
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: Story based on Monstrouspegasister's fanfiction "Daddy Wander" (WARNING: Contains male pregnancy/MPRG)


Story based on gammanerd's fanfiction

Warning: contains mpreg

"Congratulation to all of you who have kept our city alive," the emperor of the town said this in joy after walking up to them with the crowds cheering for them, "we would be in the evil Lord Hater's hand if wasn't for you two!"

"Aww shucks," Wander smile a bit shyly in a gesture, "helping people are just our thing to thing do."

"Yeah," Sylvia said trying to smile until she crossed her arms and let it rest on her stomach, "but I don't think that jerk will be staying with you guys for a very long time. His small minions always finds a way to get their leader out of that prison."

"Oh," the emperor seemed to look confident and calm, "no worries, my friends. Our prison is well constructed and we have well-train guards to notice anything-"

"Um, excuse your highness," the guard rushed out from the crowds and towards his leader, "I'm sorry to interrupt but..."

He went close to the emperor's ear and whispered him for a while. Then moving away, he was silent for a while.

"...and we will make it stronger for the future!" He smiled again.

Sylvia turned to Wander.

"See?" She smiled causing her best friend to smile back, "what did I tell him?"

"But," he turned back to the travelers, "for still your brave hearts in saving our town as the emperor, I shall reward you both. Guard?"

Another guard came in carrying a huge fancy box with glitter on the edges as he put it down to the ground next to the emperor and opened it.

"Now," he dug his hands into the box before laying his eyes on the female zbornack, "for our heroic lady here, she will have a lovely scarf."

He then took out an red soft looking scarf before walking towards her and lend it on both of her hands.

"Here you go mam," he replied as she looked at it curiously for a while.

"Um...thanks," she responded, "I don't really wear scarfs that much but-" she looked up at him trying to give a friendly smile, "it may come in handy for the future."

Suddenly as she said this, she heard the small hairy orange nomad make a long and loud gasp causing both of them to look at him a bit surprised before they noticed his eyes went huge in astonishment.

"Woah!" He answered before slowly smiling huge in awe pointing it out, "who is that cute little feller?"

She followed to where her friend was pointing to until she notice it was coming from the box. Peeking out of it was a strange looking alien bug that had two tiny legs and arms with green fur and cute looking blue antennae. She also had two tiny sharp teeth which, to make herself honest, wouldn't dare go close to that thing. But the emperor smiled more when he recognized this.

"Ah yes," he answered, "just was about to get to that."

He walked up to it before bending it down scooping up by her arms letting it hang limply as he later on walked up to Wander.

"My heroic lad," He bent down to him lending that tiny thing towards him, "for your reward, you shall have this."

His eyes widened down at her from what he was holding after for what he had just said. As for Sylvia, she just couldn't believe on what his prize was that she was hoping it wasn't a joke.

"A parasite?" she muttered with her expression quickly changing into amusement.

He just patiently shook his head from her tone.

"Not just a parasite my lady," he said this with Wander still staring it in awe, "this little one is the parasite of life. It gives the gift of miracles to anybody it sees and is the symbol of peace and hope to our city. It is most likely attracted to males, so take good care of it."

The nomad's pupil reflected with a huge smile unto the tiny being.

"ohhh," he awed letting her body rest upon both of his arms with emperor letting him do the rest. He let the parasite's tiny cheek press against his chest like a baby with the parasite's eyes never looking away from his.

"why aren't you such precious thing?" he continued cooing it, "you just too cute enough to die for. Oh yes you are! Yes you are-!"

But right while he was cooing it, the parasite's mouth slowly open before rapidly letting it launch unto his right neck and ending it with Wander feeling a stinging pain after it's tiny sharp teeth sank unto his flesh.

"OW!"

Sylvia let out a short sharp gasp from seeing that thing taking a split second to bite his neck before hearing his friend let out a short squeak as a response. She did notice that Wander appeared to avoid this pain afterwards looking upon where it was still nibbling it's neck.

Oh grob, she thought, I should have known that this thing meant trouble!

But Wander just continued staring at her for a while with her letting out a deep purr before making another emotional smile.

"Aww," he responded, "a love bite."

He later on pulled it's teeth away from him after it being a bit stuck before letting her get close to his chest again.

The parasite just look at his face again forming a tiny smile of satisfaction.

Sylvia couldn't help but sigh already starting to get annoyed. She knew that this thing meant danger for both of them even if the emperor said it's suppose to give them a miracle. But for goodness sake, that thing just bit her poor little friend on the neck. She's going to have to confess him about it somewhere where nobody can see them and she knew that a better place is a forest nearby the town.

Besides, she thought again, I'm not really that satisfied with them only rewarding me a scarf. They may not really know a meaning on what it's like to reward heroes who just saved their town.

She walked up to the emperor trying to give a patient smile with Wander standing next to her never to stop laying his eyes on his small reward.

"Listen your highness," she told him, "I am really pleased with your gifts and thanks. But my buddy and I have to go take shelter before night falls in, so we better get going."

Wander's smile quickly disappeared and look unto the female zbornack from the last sentence as he watched her walk past him.

"Come on Wander," she told him,"let's get going."

"Already?" said Wander, "but we just got here and I thought of staying here for a little while."

"Well we have to go before the sun goes down," she answered back, "now let's go."

Wander frowned a bit.

"But Sylvia-

"I said NO!"

He nearly flinched by the tone of her voice in which later on weighted his heart from the sadness that they have barely done anything in the town but just rescue it. He was hoping he would see how the citizens live their lives and maybe even see their culture. But he just took a moment of pause before sighing.

"Alright," he obeyed carrying the parasite with him as he hopped unto Sylvia's back. With Sylvia taking off, Wander looked back at the people watching them leave with the emperor and his guards besides him in the middle and front of the crowds.

"I-it was nice seeing ya all," he tried to to smile gently waving at them causing the emperor to gently smile.

"Please do come back anytime," he dipped his head before waving back as well. With the crowds shouting out their goodbyes to them, Wander kept smiling and waving before he couldn't barely see them anymore. It only took them a minute to completely leave the town.

Wander wince a bit in pain from his upset stomach after it let out another grumbling sound as Sylvia was walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Resting his hand on it to try to soothe it, Sylvia turned her neck towards her back to where her friend was sitting there. She looked at him a bit anxiously.

"You ok there, buddy?"

"Yeah," he told her honestly rubbing his belly before looking up at her with a smile, "I think my tummy is just really ready to have food."

She blinked her eyes in a moment of stare guessing he might be right since it has been going on for an hour and didn't have time in town to grab some lunch thanks to Hater.

Either that or that her poor little buddy was getting a stomach virus.

Let's hope it isn't anything worst, her body quiver a bit from this thought but shake it off before going back to reality.

"Well don't worry," she said to him looking back at her direction, "I think we're getting closer and closer for a better place to camp out."

"Okay Sylvia," he yawned letting the parasite nuzzle close to his body. Few moments later of silence was when Sylvia notice it was slowly growing dark before looking up to notice how the green sky was turning dark purple. They must have been traveling for hours now.

"It's going to get really dark soon," the zbornack replied looking back towards the forest, "we have to find shelter soon before I run into something. Hold on to me tightly, alright?"

"Sure thing partner," he said this without any question already letting go of his stomach to grab on the rein. This pleased her knowing he was being a little more aware of the danger they might face in the future. Though after the box incident, he still needs work a bit more on his resistance anxiety. Otherwise, he would do whatever it takes to please himself, in which she knew would sometimes make him run over monsters, watchdogs, including Hater himself.

Her thoughts drifted away once again from the sound of Wander's deep moan.

"Just hold on a little longer, pal. I think I can see a lake over there.

"I know I'm sorry," he sounded as if it was his fault, "I'll try to be quiet."

"Hey Mr. Positive," she glanced at him, "since when did you start getting negative? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Oh," he paused for a moment before chuckling a bit rubbing the back, "yeah, maybe I'm just being overly dramatic is all.

She just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you're just tired and all."

While she was saying this, the parasite's antenna's twitch nonstop before looking down at Wander's stomach. With Wander distracted from Sylvia talking, it loosen from his arm climbing down to his belly. Hesitating, Wander suddenly felt something tiny that was warm and wet. Looking down, he notice how the parasite was licking his tummy with it tiny tongue purring.

He smiled in awe.

"Aww look Sylvia," he pointed out before gently stroking the bug's tiny head, "I think it trying kiss my boo boo."

Blinking by what he just said, she curiously looked for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Have you caused ENOUGH trouble for one day?" She scolded it before pulling it away from Wander and decided to later on hold it in case it does anything else to her friend.

It's saliva must be filled with poison. Even if it doesn't, I still don't trust any small thing it will try to do to Wander.

"Aww come on Sylvia," Wander returned a smile, "I'm pretty sure she's just sorry about what happened earlier. I think she did it because she was shy at first. Maybe she is longing to feel loved."

"Pfft," she rolled eyes giving the parasite to him, "how about you try to talk her and she how she replies?"

"Alright then," he let himself hold her again, "let me give it a try.

"Oh you poor little feller," he began to talk to the small thing, "you really want to feel loved. Isn't that right?"

The parasite paused. Then it stick out its tongue to lick the mid-section of his face.

"Daw," he looked back at Sylvia smiling huge, "you see? I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe she wasn't even given a name yet. Let see," he looked at her for a moment.

"How about Bailey? Bailey is a nice name-"

"Already taken from my aunt-in-law," Sylvia answered without any interest of naming it.

"Oh..ok then, hmm," he looked back down at the parasite playing around a bit with his goatee.

"Oh," he smiled with another thought, "maybe Heather would be good! She does look like a flower a bit. Or...maybe Darby. Well, I'm sure it's not really a name but I think it will fit-"

Sylvia completely stop already starting to get tired of this as she let out a slow frustrated sigh. With Wander noticing this, he leaned a bit close to her face as possible until his head could reach her neck.

"What's wrong Sylvia ol' girl," Wander asked curiously, "are you waiting to suggest a name too?"

Her eyes slightly open not ready to start this. But it's the only way that it would prevent this for making this more difficult to tell.

"No Wander," she murmured, "I just think its better we have to settle near the lake. We have to talk anyways."

"Alright then," he returned the smile as if he didn't have any problem with that. Of course, that is her Wander. And it never even annoys her at all. Knowing that Wander still has a bit of an upset stomach, she lowered herself to ground with the grass tickling her belly as she waited for her friend to hop off of her with the parasite still being held on to. She straightened her body up while she she looked to see Wander turn to her still wearing a smile.

"So what is it partner?" He told her and waited. She frowned not wanting to hurt his feelings, but decided to still do it.

"Listen Wander," she began the conversation, "I love you so much. You are like a brother to me and I will always protect you wherever I go. I always even find away to please you, but there will be times that I can't. I have to protect you on whatever danger you might face until very end.

"I know how much you love gift the emperor gave you. But I just don't think we can keep it."

"Can't keep it?" He tried his best to still keep on smiling, "come on, Sylvia. She's not trying to hurt anybody like Captain Tim and Junior was. It was just a tiny love bite and you saw earlier that she felt guilty about it. Like I said, she was just a little shy."

"Yes Wander," she had to at least be a bit honest, "but the thing is that we are travelers. And as we travel, we are always running into something dangerous. Especially for you, Wander. I have nearly lost you for several times and I can't risk your life more if I have to watch over the two of you. Not only that, but it will risk her life too."

"Then I'll just watch over her while you watch over me," he replied an idea, "I'll be just like you. Except, I can be like a daddy to her and she will be my precious daughter. When I was just a little lad, Pa would always watch out for me even when I grow older. Just imagine passing this down through this new generation from him. He would be so proud of me."

Her heart struck in guilt when he said the word "daddy". It was probably the last wish in Wander's life list. But she knew that even if he was a father, he would probably risk his child while traveling and she knows that Wander and probably even her would never want to quit their amazing long journey.

They didn't even have enough crystals to build a house and pay bills for it. He or she will never even have a chance to go to school.

How can I explain this to him?

"Wander, little buddy, listen," she bent down to him before resting her hand on his shoulder, "I know how much you want to have a child, but being a parent is a really hard work. It takes lots of responsibility and effort to raise a child."

He paused for a very long time never looking away from his friend as if he was deaf as his smile finally disappeared.

"Sylvia," he began to frown a bit, "what are you trying to say?"

She sighed knowing that this was going to hurt him.

"What I'm trying to say is-" her words caught off making her pause for a while. She notice how Wander was waiting anxiously for the answer. Cursing her emotions in her thought, she straightly look back at him frowning more.

"The truth is...I-I just don't think your ready to be a father."

It was if the single sentence hit her beloved friend in front of her eyes plunging her heart towards the bottom of her body. She couldn't help but bear at the sight of his eyes widening towards hers and half of his jaws dropped open.

She can hear nothing else but the sound of grass moving from the wind. He later on look down at ground processing this before trying to respond only at first failing with only his mouth stuttering.

"But..." He quickly now looked up at her with a frown again only this time with a bit of a desperate tone in his voice, "but why?"

"Please Wander," she answered back, "please know that I'm saying this not because i am hurting you. It's both for you and her own good. Maybe someday you'll be ready-"

"But you always say that," he frowned even more causing her words to freeze, "every single year since you found me as a child. I'm twenty-six years old, Sylvia...how long can I wait?"

Her heart pounded by this realization that Wander is now not even a child anymore.

How long can I hold it?

"It's just really hard to explain it since I'm not good at knowing about parenting. You're going to have to figure out for yourself."

The nomad just stared at her for a little while still frowning. He then let his eyes lock on the parasite with his eyes half closed in depression.

"Now let me just take her so I can release her into the forest. She will be much happier here."

He didn't respond but kept on looking at the parasite.

She knew that he wouldn't answer as she gently and slowly reach her hand towards the parasite. She was guessing that Wander would pull her away from the zbornack as a response that he rejected her offer. But instead when she grabbed her and pulled her away from him, his arm just loosened until it fell limp by the time the bug-like alien was completely away from him. His whole entire body just froze where it was at.

"Thank you Wander," she said in relief that he understood, "know that I am doing this for you and her."

With still no response, she turned to walk towards the bush. She bent down towards it letting her hands lower the parasite to the ground.

"Here little one," she murmured again letting the parasite rush off by the time she settled her on the ground, "you're free to go."

She watched for seconds to see the parasite disappear into the bushes watching it rustle for a moment before it grew still. Feeling a bit guilty about doing this, she was at least glad she got this situation over with. She suddenly felt her body freeze from a sniffling sound.

"Is it because I'm...dumb?"

Bam! Another fear from her heart hit her as she felt her breath startle from that one word.

Why would he think of something like this?!

She quickly turned to him who was now staring completely unto the ground with his small body hiccuping. She watched as his face slowly faced her now filled with sorrow. She even noticed tears were now appearing on his huge eyes. She had to find a way to explain this.

"No...no Wander. I would never ever think of you like that. What I just think is that it takes ALOT of responsibility and-"

She suddenly heard a short gasp quickly realizing that his eyes widen even more at her in complete shock. She wanted to cover her mouth, for she then realized what really slipped out of her mouth.

Oh grob...what have I done?!

"Wait no! Th-that wasn't what I wanted to say! Please Wander, j-just let me explain!"

It was too late. Even when she tried to reach for him in comfort, he just took several steps away from her choking up in tears. She frown even more trying her best to be strong.

"Wander...I never wanted to hurt you. I'm..."

Sorry.

But the last word never came out of her lips knowing she would never want to forgive herself from hurting the greatest and only friend she ever has.

"I'm...I'm sorry Sylvia," his voiced cracked from the sobbing, "I just need a moment for now," and dashed off right before finishing his sentence. She was reaching her hands once again towards him and was about to call out for him only for her mouth to froze in it's opened position. She frowned even more desperate to hear that he forgave her and that it was just a misunderstanding.

Let him go, words flowed in her mind, remember what he just said.

With no choice to do, she let her arm lower from its position and stared out at Wander running off for a while.

Then with her heart steadily flaring up in anger, she clenched her fist and let out a loud growl of frustration by time she powerfully kicked the nearest tree she can find to release her temper. With the sound of cracklings, she watch the tree steadily loose balance before finally falling into the ground with a loud thud. She panted harshly letting it slowly fade away with her eyes watery as she was watching the last few leaves settle to the grass. She panted for a while before she can feel her heartbeat settle down and let out a huge sigh. She closed her eyes gently shut trying to wipe away this annoying guilt.

The first thing that just came into her mind was to start setting up the camp. She then opened her eyes to look at the fallen tree knowing just how to start it off. The afternoon quickly fell into night time by the time she finished her work. She was sitting in front of the fireplace in which was once the tree she took down. She can nearly feel her worries wash away as she let her body relax in the warmth of the burning light. Her eyes were burning from staring at it for a long time reflecting on her heart how much she feels right now from what had happened earlier.

Reminding her of this, she turned from the direction behind her anxiously to see her friend sitting in front the pond silently with his hat off and laying next to him. She watched with him never looking down at it in which revealed his reflection rippling from the water miserably. Blinking for a moment, he turned to his hat in which she notice was showing a sad impression from its brim as if it was feeling the same pain it's master was going through. With Wander staring at it, he dug his hand into it. It was few seconds later when he took out something from it.

It was almost hard to recognize what it was at first due to the darkness of the night. But as soon as she concentrated closely at it, she realized that it was a little stuffed teddy bear similar to what Wander used to try to put Captain Tim to sleep. She wondered why the hat would actually give him something like that to him since it always gives him what he needs. She was guessing that it was trying to show him that it was trying to comfort him. But she later on notice that this wasn't what he saw.

He saw something different. Something that he is longing for. With tears reappearing from his eyes, he clutch the teddy bear tightly to his chest. His eyes squeeze shut with only tears spilling down his face before she could nearly hear the sound of his harsh sobbing almost a block away. She can only watch but seeing his friend go through so much suffering as his body continued hiccuping.

And it's all because of me...

Her heart began to grow heavy again making another guilt expression. She slowly looked back at fireplace no longer wanting to look at her hurt friend as eyes were beginning to burn more when looking at the fire. It wasn't long when she felt something hot and wet streaming down her cheeks before she quickly wiped them away.

She knew that crying was not going to solve anything.

Maybe I'll feel better if I rest, she thought to herself. Wander will come back to sleep with me soon enough. Just give him time. Exhausted from a long day and stressed on what she had to go through that night, she laid on the ground letting her whole body to curl up comfortably like a ball. She let one eyes slightly open to check one last time on the nomad still sobbing where he was at. Then she closed them again waiting for her heart take charge on numbing her entire body into deep sleep.

A crunching sound of the grass twitch her ears as it was beginning to fade away. As much as she wanted move, it was as if her nerves were refusing to moves. She very slightly opened her heavy eyes to look at the very view of the landscape before it forced itself to remain closed. She felt herself sinking deeper back into slumber. But something deep within her heart was telling her to wake up.

Come on goofball, she argue with herself, just do it!

As much as she didn't want to leave her comfortable position, she forced her to atleast raise her head drowsily with her eyes still shut like a newborn zbornack.

She shook her head to let the drowsiness slip away to look at her surrounding.

The landscape they began settling at was pretty windy since there are barely any trees or civilization around. She even looked up to notice that it was still night time with barely any clouds whatsoever except for tons of stars in the sky which never seems to stop fascinating her. She looked on her back to check on Wander sleeping on her saddle in the hat only for her eyes to several times blink wide open when making sure to recognize that he was gone.

Oh great, she can picture herself muttering in her thought, not again.

Thankfully, it only took one turn to search for him before finding the figure of him sitting on the edge of the cliff with his head looking up at the stars in relief. Though she did wonder why he was up this late. Making sure he was fine, she got up to walk towards him. Her body still felt drowsy from waking up when climbing up the cliff, but it took a minute to finally reach him. She can see his fur brush from the wind a bit in silence.

"Wander?"

She can tell she startled him a bit by her voice before looking quickly behind him to see who it was.

"Oh hi Sylvia," He smiled, "I didn't hear ya coming here!"

As much as she felt that Wander could have heard somebody come by their footstep, she knew how her friend would always doze off from distraction, so she didn't feel like arguing about it. She just look down with a friendly smile and and said,

"It's alright, buddy. You sure you're okay? You don't need to go see a doctor?"

He looked at her patiently as if she knew what she was thinking about.

"I'm fine Syl, really. I just can't really sleep is all."

That's funny, he's always such a big sleeper lately.

"Alright," she replied just in case he felt uncomfortable of being by himself, "you want me to sit right next you?"

"Sure," he said in a bit of a happy tone, "I would love to have somebody watch the stars with me. It's just she can't see yet so-"

"That's true," she chuckled a bit about it before mentioning this as well, "maybe someday."

He made emotional smile at her before looking up at the stars.

"I just hope she will like them as much as I do,"

"I'm really sure she will, pal."

He just remained silent for a while. As he was dong so, she walked next to him causing him to scoot over a bit for her. She held on to his arm a bit in case he might loose his balance when he was doing this before settling.

"You good, there?"

"Of course," he made it sound like it was obvious teasing, "just because I'm like this doesn't mean I'm helpless."

She sighed rolling her eyes,

"I know."

Making her think about it more, she looked down anxiously at Wander's stomach. It was now nearly as swollen as a basketball with, surprisingly, a baby inside. She would never forget the day after the parasite bit him when the doctor told them that Wander was having a baby girl. Somehow, the parasite can make anybody pregnant by just a single nibble. She realized seven months later that it won't be long before the baby is ready to burst out of there.

What she is worried about is if Wander was going to be ok. As she frown a bit, she felt a hand touch hers as she looked at her friend giving her a warm comforting smile that everything was going to be okay. She just slightly smile back letting herself try to relax before pulling his hand away and looking back at his stomach.

"So how is that little monster doing?"

"Oh she's fine," he answered patting it before glancing down on it, "she hasn't really move that much lately, so I'm guessing she's sleepy."

"I have to agree on that buddy," she nodded, "she must have really ran out of energy from that. It must sound like it was really annoying now that I think about it."

"Hmm not really," he shook his head, "I actually always love to feel her presence. She just shows me that she is okay."

Ofcourse, she thought obviously.

"Well your just lucky that your the one who thinks like that," she started to feel a bit jealous.

He just made a quick shrug still smiling before looking back up at the sky. Smiling as well, she looked up too.

"The stars just never seems to get any prettier than this," he awed at the sight, "I wonder how my ancestors must thinking right now."

She blinked her eyes towards Wander knowing that nomads' belief are when a family member dies, they become stars to join with their ancestors and watch upon their new generation.

She would be fascinated by the stories of the nomads' origin on how they would follow the stars of their ancestors for direction and traditions they still have today. Wander just always find a way to keep those cultures alive.

"I am really sure they can't stop feeling prouder for you. You are an amazing galactic traveler, an amazing hero, and soon to be an amazing father as well."

"But will I?" He looked at her anxious causing her smile to fade.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you still think I'm not responsible to be ready for this?"

Her heart sunk remembering what happened seven months ago.

She watched him look out towards the stars.

"All those years since we met, we have been through amazing journeys together. We always stop Hater from invading planets and make lots of new friend as we stop through every planet. We must be one of the most known travelers in the galaxies."

He then began to frown.

"But from every single planet we go through, I always seem to end up putting ourselves to danger and I can't even imagine how many I have put us through."

He finally looked back down at his unborn daughter in sadness.

"And I am worried-" he hugged it a bit tightly, "that I might put her in danger too."

Sylvia frowned in silence as her friend began to gently rub his stomach anxiously. The question came back into her mind when he said this.

"Is this why you can't sleep?"

He just didn't respond as he frowned even more as the sign that he was saying yes.

Knowing that she was the one who made him think this way in guilt, she looked away from him looking at the cliff where the ground was far enough to probably get anybody killed.

"You know what, Wander?" She answered, "from what I said seven months ago, it was true from what I thought of you. You always wander off several times, always run into danger, nearly killed yourself before nearly killing myself as well."

The nomad just blinked twice before closing it shut in guilt.

"But you know what? Over the months that I have seen you like this, I notice how you really feel about caring and protecting the baby. You wouldn't even want to run because you were always worried it would get hurt. And then it made me remember something.

"That time when we carried that egg up the tall mountain to put it back in it's nest."

His eyes blinked open again remembering this as he looked back up at her even if she was still looking away.

"I remember just how you would always be upset at me whenever I was running with the egg on my back. You would mention how I was flinging it like a sack of potatoes. I also remember how you made me sit on it to keep it warm," she then felt the inside of her laughing causing her to smile a bit, "and how you dress me up to have tea time with it."

She heard a snort of laughter in which she always wanted to hear for a while as she turn back at him trying to cover his giggle.

As much as she found it annoying and humiliated that Wander forced her to do all those silly stuff with the egg instead of letting her fight off the beast during that moment, she did seem to want to laugh also at that funny memory. But the fact that she hated being endlessly beaten, burnt, and spat at the monster still lay within her.

"But not only that time," she continued, "you helped alot of people back in that planet when we were wanted fugitives. You even rescued a rock baby before returning it to its mother."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "I remember that."

"And there was this time when we helped that gigantic baby in mall?"

"That baby was pretty heavy," he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"But even when it cried, you always find a way to be patient with it."

It took a moment to stare at her before letting out an emotional smile.

"You're totally right, Sylvia.."

"The thing is Wander," she replied scooting closer to him before letting her arm wrap around him, "you deep down have a gift that I can barely have.

"You alway find a way to make everybody smile. Including children. If it wasn't for your responsibility, we wouldn't know where they would be."

He blinked twice before his eyes grew huge. Tears slowly began to appear.

"Sylvia..."

With her smile forming even more, he was bit surprised when she place her hand on his swollen stomach before looking up at her.

"If I could see her right now, I would see she wouldn't care if she was born by someone who is a male. She would just care that she was born by somebody who actually loves her deeply enough to take good care of her."

He sat there to continue staring at her frozen until his eyes squinted from tearing up smiling.

"Oh...Sylvia," he sobbed in joy before letting his face nuzzle his friend's body. She let him him nuzzle closer to her with her other hand resting his shoulder. Rubbing his belly, she leaned her face close to him.

"You are going to be a great daddy Wander," she whispered to him, "I promise."

He sobbed for a little while sniffing,

"And your going to make a great auntie, Sylvia. I...I love you so much."

"I love you too buddy," she murmured before pressing her lips against his cheek.

"I'm sorry about what happened months ago."

"Oh Syl," he sniffed before looking up at her smiling, "I already forgive you. And besides, I think the baby forgave you too."

They then look up at the stars for minutes hugging each other. Then after lots of sniffing, it soften a bit.

"Sylvia," he broke out the silence, "this...may sound a bit a weird. But may I ask you a favor?"

"No problem pal," she said no longer caring if it might sound awkward.

"Nana told me that right when I was born, she was the first one to carry me. So I was hoping that when the baby is about to be born, I don't want the doctor to finish delivering her. I want you to hold her first.

He then looked at her a bit anxiously.

"You don't mind, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" She later on smiled again, "of course I can."

His eyes widened a bit,

"Really?"

"Believe me," she replied, "I would rather hold my newborn niece than let a person we barely know hold her first."

He formed a smile again before once again nuzzled on her stomach.

"Thank you, Sylvia,"

"No problem at all, buddy."

Watching him getting comfortable to rest with both of their hands on the baby in silence, she slowly looked back towards the stars.

"Though I'm going to have to get some gloves first."


End file.
